Voting in large and small scale elections has traditionally been conducted according to a patchwork of manual, mechanical and electronic methods. One manual method commonly in use is the optical scan ballot. According to optical scan ballot methods, each voter marks a paper ballot in a location corresponding to the desired vote, usually with a pen. The paper ballots are then fed into automated scanners equipped with specialized software that allows the votes to be read and tallied electronically. Mechanical methods, although not widely in use at the present time, typically involve direct recording mechanical devices that keep a running tally of votes cast. Electronic methods include direct recording electronic systems. According to these systems, voters enter their vote through an electronic interface (often a touch screen). Through the interface, the voter is presented with an on-screen ballot and votes for candidates electronically. An electronic computer, or other device, keeps a tally of votes cast through the interface. Some direct recording electronic systems have been implemented to generate a physical ballot indicating each selection for recount purposes.
It is desirable for voting methods to maximize ease of use, counting accuracy, re-counting accuracy, system security, and voter privacy. For example, it is desirable for voting systems to be capable of use without unnecessary confusion or burden by voters lacking any sophisticated knowledge. It is also desirable for voting systems to accurately and correctly count all votes that are properly cast. For re-counting accuracy, it is desirable to provide access not only to total votes recorded for each candidate or position, but also to individual ballot records so that each individual ballot may be recounted. For system security, it is desirable that systems prevent the counting of false votes as well as the removal or modification of properly cast votes. For voter privacy, it is desirable to maintain the secrecy of the ballot by minimizing or eliminating any connection between a voter's completed ballot and the voter's identity.
Many existing systems focus narrowly on counting accuracy, recounting accuracy and system security at the expense of the other factors described above. For example, counting accuracy and system security are enhanced by authenticating voters with a unique voter identification prior to voting. Many of these systems encrypt a voter's identification to prevent it from being viewable from the voter's ballot. Even these systems, though, generally fail to create an adequate barrier that separates the voter's voting data from the voter's personal information data. Even when a voter's identification is encrypted, it is possible to trace back from the use of an ID to the personal identity of the voter by breaking the encryption and/or hacking into a single system showing encrypted identifiers and associated voters. This fails to protect voter privacy which is fundamental to the concept of a secret ballot system of voting.
Further, current and proposed recount methods have focused on the markings on each physical ballot. These schemes are designed to provide a basis for keeping or discarding a particular ballot. They do not ensure an accurate count of the markings on the ballot. They also do not help recover the votes entered on ballots that have been physically lost or damaged during or after the election.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods of secure voting that better balance the concerns described above.